


Date One :: Initiation

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, NewS (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Crys for the idea. For Crys and Vix ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Date One :: Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Crys for the idea. For Crys and Vix ♥

It was only the first date, but that didn’t stop Yamapi from trying to test the waters. In his mind, it was his way of preparing the female he was with for a spontaneous and adventurous relationship; after all, he only had a limited amount of time in his already packed schedule and they needed to understand that he would make the best of that situation.

So far, Toda Erika was passing the test with flying colors. He was stroking her slowly, one sole fingertip touching her through her underwear and she was pretending to not enjoy the teasing touches—thank god for long table cloths and short skirts—but Yamapi could tell that she was getting hot and bothered by the way she squirmed in her seat every time his hand moved away. He smirked at the thought of how wet she had to be, his mouth watering with the desire to taste, but that was for dessert and they were only on the appetizer.

“So, I watched your most recent drama—Ryo made me.” He smiled fondly as he remembered the shy blush on the usually brusque man’s face. “He doesn’t know what to do around a strong woman like you and it shows, adorably so.”

She laughed, though the tinkling sound was strained with her desire. “Surely you didn’t bring me out here on this date to run interference for him. If he wants me, he should come after me. Otherwise, I won’t want him.” She smiled and leaned forward, taunting and enticing him as well. “Not like I want you.” Her voice deepened in that sexy way a woman’s voice did when she was filled with want.

“Don’t you want to see just how much?” The question was no more than a mere whisper, and she chuckled, pulling away, crossing her legs in what would have been a demureness, but for the squirming and the obvious fact that she was increasing her own arousal by squeezing her legs together.

Her act just made him smirk more as he leaned over and whispered in return, “Oh. I plan to, but not yet.” He grinned, eyes twinkling as the server appeared and took their order, knowing that by the time he tasted her, she would be seeping with want and need.

“Don’t wait too long then. You might miss the opportunity.” She wasn’t above taking her purse to the bathroom and taking care of things so to speak; after all, these days, girls have to be self-sufficient.

“No. I think you’ll be the one missing the opportunity, though the thought of you being _that_ desperate so soon is delicious.” He smirked and she wanted to moan at the expression. It really was no fair that she was so susceptible to controlling men. “Though, I suppose I can just get you worked up again. It hasn’t been that hard to play your strings so to speak.” The words sounded rather harsh, even to his own ears, and he leaned over to kiss her cheek softly and smooth away any hurt.

Underneath the controlling nature, he really was a nice guy, and he wanted her to know that.

She blushed at the affection, relieved when the main course arrived; she relaxed against the booth, uncrossing her legs as the smell of high-class Italian food filled the air around them, and turned to Yamapi with a soft smile. “Teasing aside, thank you for bringing me here. It’s very nice.”

Even the strongest of women have a soft side, and hers was intriguing to him. She was touched at the smallest of gestures, her eyes shimmering with soft emotion, and he found that made him want her even more. But, he could tell from the way she immediately blushed and her hands flew to her cheeks, that the vulnerability made her uncomfortable, so, after a soft, “You’re welcome,” he returned to teasing her, distracting her by slipping his finger under the silk material of her underwear, stroking her folds gently without slipping between, not quite giving her what she wanted.

But it was enough, enough to make her gasp and her hand shook a little before she let out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding and looked at Yamapi out of the corner of her eye, trying to time her eating between his stroking so that she wouldn’t choke. It was hard enough as it was for her to refrain from choking on air alone. She really wanted to know why he was so potent and dynamic; it was killing her.

He was seemingly unaffected by all of this. His left hand was still teasing her while he ate, the only evidence that he was aware of his actions the smirk adorning his face. It was infuriating to her, yet, there was something in his nature that told her that if she were to protest in any way, it would be over, and she wanted it too much.

She continued to eat, slowly, and shivered when he paused to cup her, a soft quiet little whine sounding in her throat. “Yamapi…” She wanted, and wanted him to want as well.

He laughed, “A little impatient now? What happened to going to the bathroom then?”

If looks could kill, hers was cutting him into little tiny pieces and feeding him to the sharks, but it only made him laugh more.

“Patience, honey. Let me finish my meal. Mother always said I’d ruin my appetite if I had too many sweets and dessert before dinner.”

Her response was a groan, and he chuckled. “Don’t you want to finish your dinner as well?” He was nothing if not the gentleman. Huffing, she hurried to finish eating, a pout marring her features in the most delightful of ways, and he appeased her by slipping a finger between her folds to tease her hardened nub. “I can’t wait to taste you…”

Her hips bucked and she blushed as she pushed her plate away with shaky fingers, finally finished. “Please?”

“Begging? I like that.” He smirked, intrigued that she would let herself do so.

“For God’s sake, stop teasing me and do something already.” Her look was murderous, and he smiled.

“Be glad that I’m finished with my meal then…” With that, he slipped to his knees under the table, and forced her legs open more with his hands, a rosy hue coloring her cheeks as she noticed her scent wafting up; arousal was strong on her like everything else, and he found it heady.

Holding her underwear to the side, her spread her folds and hummed in appreciation. “So beautiful, Erika…” Then his tongue was on her, flicking tantalizingly against her nub and she moaned softly before biting her lower lip to halt the noise. Her hands flew under the table to thread in his curls, tightening her hold in response when his tongue started circling her.

He was very talented with that tongue of his, obviously in more than just singing, and she was delighted, only wanting more as he started sucking on her, bringing a tingling focus to her body. She was wet, leaking, and so very happy, pressing her hips against his face lewdly.

He always did like a girl who knew what she wanted and took it for herself, and he hummed against her before pulling away, licking to sooth away her whimper. She was sweet, and he lapped at her leaking slit, thrusting inside, his own cock aching hard at the thought of what it would be like to thrust inside that moist heat.

She was getting closer, body twitching, and worked her inner muscles to clench around his tongue, wanting to communicate her need without words; she still didn’t trust herself to not make a loud sound of pleasure if she let her lower lip go. He groaned against her, and reached a hand up to pinch her nub as he wiggling his tongue inside of her, and she let go, spasming against his mouth as he drank her down.

Fixing her clothes, and letting her close her legs once more, he crawled back up into the booth and wiped his mouth with the linen napkin, smirking at the thought that someone else would know of their activity. “Thank you for dessert.” He’d worry about his erection later, when he got home; in fact, he was already looking forward to masturbating to her taste, her sounds. Female arousal was always so arousing, and she was a prime example.

She blushed and pushed at his arm playfully. “You would say that…” But her eyes were twinkling, and he grinned, knowing that there would _definitely_ be a second date.


End file.
